The Night of the Party
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: One-shot: MY VERY FIRST ONE-SHOT! Hope you all will like it.  Here's the deal: Takes place the night of the party, when everyone's gone, leaving Sam and Freddie alone. What will happen when Sam's too loopy for drinking too much Pepi-cola?


_**One-shot. This has been on my mind lately, so I decided to maybe show you guys this one-shot. (:**_

_**My very first one-shot! Woot!**_

_**P.S. They aren't dating in this one-shot… yet. Towards the end—OPE! Spoileeerrr Hahah, sorry (;**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Dan does. (:**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

It's at the end of a party Carly just threw. Sam and I are sitting on the couch, tired. Carly's sleeping over there, her head hanging down.

"I'm tired…" Sam said, yawning.

"We all are." I said, yawning. What? It's contagious. "Sam?"

Too late, she was already asleep. I smiled, looking at her. She looks so peaceful. And beautiful.

Yeah, you heard it, Freddie Benson called Sam Puckett beautiful. Truth to be told, I didn't like Carly anymore. Ever since me and Sam's kiss on the fire escape, it just shows that I could make her vulnerable sometimes. And I like that. And ever since that, I've liked her. Wait, no, not like, _love_. Yes, love.

I felt a weight on my shoulder. Sam. Her soft, blonde curls are just everywhere, it looks like they're glowing. I put my arm around her. She snuggled close to me. Well, this is unusual.

I rested my head on top of her head, and fell asleep, just like that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:00 a.m.<strong>_

I woke up at 2:00 a.m., only to find me laying down with Sam on top of me. It seems like we were inseparable. I had my arms around her, while she snuggled closer to my chest, and finally, snuggled and buried her head into my neck.

I held her tighter, causing her to wake up. Oh no.

"Fredd… Freddie…?" She asked, looking up at me with those lovely blue eyes.

Since she said Freddie, instead of some stupid nickname she used for me, that must mean that she's feeling very very loopy, and won't remember what she said tomorrow, or in this case in the afternoon. I thought back of what made her loopy. Too. Much. Pepi-Cola.

"Yeah, Sam?" I replied, staring right at her.

She smiled. "You wanna know a se-cret?" She said, in a sing-song voice.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, of course."

She smirked, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She smiled. She buried her face in my neck. "You remember our kiss on the fire escape?"

Yup, she's sleep-talking. Because she would never speak of that unless we had to, like when Carly figured out.

"Yeah. What about it?" I held onto her tighter.

She giggled, "Well… That kiss… was super awesome. Your lips are like heaven on earth."

So I guess she tends to speak the truth while she's loopy.

"Thank you, Samantha. That kiss was awesome with you, too." I said, taking a risk by saying her full name.

She smiled again. "Why thank you, Freddie. And guess what?"

I chuckled at her softness. "What?"

"…I've like you ever since." She grinned, looking back into my eyes.

I grew wide-eyed, but hey, she likes me too. "Ditto." I said.

I moved closer and closer and closer until our lips finally touched. We were probably making out for 5 minutes until Sam finally grew out of her loopy-state and realized what was happening.

She got off of me. "What the heck?" She whisper-shouted.

Good thing Carly wasn't here, or else she would've woken up—maybe Spencer carried her to her bed.

"Huh?" I replied, nonchalantly.

"Stop acting stupid you nub." She sat down next to me, making me sit up. "Why were you making out with me!" She whisper-shouted, again.

"Sam, listen." I sucked in a deep breath. "While you were in your loop-state, you started saying stuff—serious stuff."

Her eyes grew wide. "Like…?"

"You mentioned the kiss on the fire escape with my heavenly lips was super awesome." I raised my eyebrows.

She was silent.

"And you said you've like me ever since." I continued.

She gulped. "Then how'd we end up making out on the couch?"

"Eh…" Yeah, this was what I was worried about. Her asking that. "I kind of… kissed you first."

"Why? There must be some reason to it."

"Sam… I…"

"You?"

"I like you."

"You… like me?"

"No."

"Oh… then what?"

"I love you."

She had a shocked expression. If that were me, I'd be in a shocked expression too. I mean, hearing a person say that they like you is shocking, but hearing a person say they love you is… insane.

"I see…" She said.

"Um… yeah."

"Well… I guess I'll be umm… heading home now…" She said, walking towards the door.

"Sam, wait." I grabbed her hand, and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"What's up?" She asked, voice shaking. She's about to cry. Oh gosh.

"So you're just gonna leave me here hanging without a goodbye kiss from my new girlfriend?" I smirked.

She wiped one of her eyes. "New girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I mean, we both like each other, why not try the whole relationship thing?" I suggested.

"I guess…"

I took my other hand and out it up to her cheek while simultaneously kissing her on the lips, softly at first.

2 minutes, and I deepened the kiss, and another two minutes, we were battling each other with our tongues.

She broke apart somewhat 34 minutes later. We leaned our foreheads together, smiling.

"That was… better than I expected." I said. She nodded in agreement.

I took both her hands and led her to the couch where I laid down, and pulled Sam on top of me. "Let's get some sleep." I told her. I put my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She buried her face in my neck.

"Freddie?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I love you too."

I smiled, and lifted up her chin to kiss her passionately once more.

Now how will we explain all of this Carly and Spencer later?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woot. My very first one-shot. So…Whaddya think?<strong>_

_**Good?**_

_**Bad?**_

_**Well, I'll only find out once you review! Lol.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
